the_elemental_warriors_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warriors: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Sky I’m gonna try and explain everything in one chapter, though I’m totally going to fail. I’m using a typewriter, and I’ll have to end this chapter way too early. I can’t stop it; I just have to let the story flow and keep typing. The story will explain itself, but I feel like I should explain what the heck will happen. My name is Sky Viento. When I started middle school nearly three years ago, I became something I never imagined I would become, and found a different part of me I never saw, one that could fight and help the world (and not just pick up trash along the road, this isn’t your typical memoir*). I also found something new in my friends, who now shared my title of Elemental Warrior. I started using magic every day, though now that I realize it, Luna never called it that. My life changed forever, starting with the moment I opened my schedule. See, I’ve always wondered why people write nonfiction books. Sure, I liked some of them, but why in the name of heck would someone write an 800-page biography of Alexander Hamilton, or a narrative of the life of the U.S. Women’s National Soccer Team, or (wait for it) a depiction of scientist’s work on an island made of volcanic ash next to Iceland? I’d like a nice fantasy story instead, thank you very much. (In fact, the best book series in the world is fantasy. I don’t want to tell what it is yet, but it probably will come out at some point. Apologies in advance to Rowling, McMann, Riordan, Tolkien.) Then, when our huge adventure came to an end, I realized someone, someday, would find out about us, whether on accident or at the hands of a dying fellow Warrior. And they would want answers. So I’m writing this book. It’ll turn out 50% hilarious, 50% dead serious, and 100% nonfiction. Also, some words about the formatting: This is going to be a 3-book chronicle of our (guess) 3 years as Warriors. I’m also including several interviews between my friends and stringing them together so we alternate between chapters. (All 3 of the Sky siblings either refused to comment or didn’t understand the concept of ‘interviewing’.) '''' Three years may not seem like a lot, but it’s long enough to get through middle school, and it’s long enough to change your life. I’ve only been an Elemental Warrior for that much, but I’ve already had enough adventure for a lifetime. My name is Sky Viento. Before I started sixth grade, I never knew the power I had held within me since I was born, or the strings of fate that had been pulling me and my friends together since kindergarten. The only stories I told were ones of talking animals or magical powers or underwater exploration. And in a way, I’ll tell another one today. But this time, it’s real. My name is Sky Viento. I’m only fourteen, sitting at a typewriter home alone. Most people don’t think of that as very powerful, but wait and see. I write faster than I think, and you’re about to see the power of truth. Category:Chapters 1-9